Together Forever With Prayers
by Twilight AngelDemon
Summary: (One-Shot) AU They met in a church and realized their feelings for each other. Two people who seem different on the outside but all the same inside. Togetherness meets a Prayer. ShuXInori forever. Enjoy!


**Together Forever with Prayers**

 **A/N: Hello everyone I know I've been a huge disappointment lately with no new releases for the GC community. Life is coming at a full course at an all you can eat buffet and to tell you the truth I'm fairly full 'Mom... I can't it eat anymore...'. So I wanted to show my true appreciation for the main pairing of GC ShuXInori and this is what I thought up a One-Shot. Everyone will be a bit OOC. Sorry... for anyone who likes the original best.**

 **Note: Guilty Crown doesn't belong to me... (Crying Tears) Because if it was mine than none of that bullshit would've happened.**

 **Side Note: Anyone interested in helping me out? I'm in need of a Beta reader for GC please.**

 **(Shu's Perspective)**

"Damn! How did it get so cold all of a sudden?! Just walking in the street and now it starts snowing. I knew I should've put on my jacket this morning." I said as I stepped into a church, from which I could see was really beautiful. As I was admiring I stuffed the snow off of my T-shirt and started walking inside.

And as I reached the front row I caught sight of a girl lying on the benches snuggling with one of those Funnell plush toys; they were created by this new and upcoming inventor called Tsugumi Yan. Damn how I would love one now, you see those plushies have an in built heater and warms you right up.

As I examined the girl I noticed she had pink hair and I couldn't tell if it was natural or made that way. I kept walking forward towards the center of the church cause I was in no way a 'Perverted D*****bag' like my sister likes to call me when I accidentally go in the bathroom with her in there. But like I always say 'keep it LOCKED!'

Oh! You're probably wondering who I am well my name's Shu Ouma I'm 17 years old and I'm a student at Tennouzu High. My father's name is Kurosu Ouma he's a great scientist who helps to study dangerous viruses like Ebola and so forth. My mother is also in the same profession and works alongside my father although she isn't my real mother. Her name is Haruka Ouma my stepmother who fell in love with my father after my biological mother died in a car accident.

I also have an older sister whose name is Mana Ouma who is 20 years old and is like very annoying but I love her very much.

As I stopped before the altar I bent down on one knee and offered prayer due to it being December 24 2039 A.D almost Christmas Eve.

"Dear Lord thank you for another Christmas which I and my family can see. And I also hope that my mom up in heaven is happy as well. Thank you for everything, my dad and stepmom surviving that terrorist attack that happened last week and also for Mana being accepted into the most prestigious dance school in the world. And... If it's not too much to ask please help me find a beautiful girl to notice me, Amen."

And I stood up on all two legs.

"That was beautiful..."

"Huh...?! O=Oww... Argh! That really hurts. Don't scare a guy like that." I said as I was picking myself off the ground. Seems like her abrupt speaking shocked me and I slipped due to my shoes being a little slippery due to the snow now melting. As I finally stood straight I looked at the person and was shocked to see that it was the girl sleeping a second ago.

"W-Wait did you hear everything?"

I asked obviously embarrassed beyond expectation especially at the last part of my prayer. She stood there holding the Funnell plushy close to her chest and I soon realized that she was like beautiful and not just any beautiful the kind which kills. Her curious dark pink eyes scanning from top to bottom and the way her hair falls in a way to fully show her goddess like face.

"Yes, I did and it was nice what you said at the end because I'm also looking for someone nice.

 **(Inori's Persective)**

What is this weird feeling? I suddenly feel very warm inside not like with the plushy... but something else. It was this teenage boy standing in front of me making me feel this way, but why? And that reason alone is why i have to know him, to know this feeling beginning in my heart.

"I'm also alone and I'm looking for someone to comfort me."

"Huh?!"

He asked looking dumbfoundedly into my eyes and suddenly my mind went blank and I couldn't think straight my knees were buckling by not by much for him to have noticed, right? My face was warming up as he stared and although I tried to force the redness in my face away it still came. Even my fingers were twiddling as I held unto Funnell and I only wanted to look away.

"There you are!"

Oh no...! I groaned as my elder brother appeared in the church doors holding what seemed like a purple jacket and braething frantically. He ran towards us and spoke Inori, You really scared me and dad! If you're going out at least tell one of us." I turned towards Gai fuming in anger at his bursting in but also happy for the distraction cause I thought I was going to fall over.

"Gai, I'm alright. And you and dad were busy you with your final project for the university and father with his new proposal on new anti-retroviral breakthroughs." I retorted as I stared at Gai who was scratching the back of his head.

"I'm sorry... not much of the older brother am I? Anyways who is this?"

"Hi my name's Shu Ouma and I was just hear warming up myself."

Both I and my brother were shocked due to us always wanting to meet Doctor Kurosu who was the first and foremost scientist discovering new technology and ways to fight against deadly diseases. I was interested because I heard many stories about Doctor Kurosu saving many lives from around the world.

He even at one point in time helped one of our family members out with a serious contraction of a virus.

"Is your dad by chance Kurosu Ouma?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"It's so good to finally meet you, you must be Shu Ouma one of your dad's assistants. If I'm correct didn't you help with The Schildner's Case?" Asked my older brother clearly excited but not as much as me.

You see I have been working on a new type of way to cure Viruses, it's called Positive Genomic Resonance; basically it sends sound waves in different frequencies and try to find the best one to help the Genome/DNA help to fight back. Although I'm only at a 25% mark I know Doctor Kurosu can help a lot.

"Great! So you'll listen to me and my sisters plans?"

"Of course! You two seem like people who can help a lot with our goal to safe all of mankind from diseases. I just know dad's going to be thrilled."

 **Hours Later Ouma Residence**

 **It was a huge double story house with four bedrooms with two bathrooms and a kitchen and a living room. All by all it was very comfortable and huge. With the Living room adorning a two couches placed on either side and a table in the middle with a television of at the side placed on a long table. It was a very beautiful house and very family friendly.**

"Wow! Brother I didn't expect you to be here in Japan at all it said you were going to America."

"I came to check up on my rival and my son and daughter haven't actually met the family yet."

 **(Shu's Perspective)**

"Who can that be?"

I said as I was hanging Inori's and Gai's jackets on the rack and glanced at Gai and Inori who both had shocked expressions on their faces. I walked past them into the living room and immediately saw uncle Keido sitting at the living room table.

"Uncle Keido!"

"Ah! Shu it's really been so long ago the last time I saw you were only this tall." And as Keido spoke he gestured with his hand the knees. "Come here let me look at you- Inori, Gai! How did you know I was here I was only going to send the address a few minutes from now." I looked at Uncle Keido and then towards Inori and Gai who were as shocked as their uncle was.

"Wait... Uncle Keido is your dad?! How the hell? He doesn't even like woman much less talk to one." And as I explained I fell into a fit of laughter.

"Like you can talk mister crybaby? My sister still keeps in touch."

"Mom!" I yelled angry towards the kitchen as I stomped towards it "You're family so make yourself comfortable, mom!"

I entered the kitchen with my mom snickering like crazy at Uncle Keido's reply. "It's not funny! You told Uncle Keido? I thought I could trust you but no... From now on only Mana gets to know."

"You know they're orphans, right?"

"Huh?! You mean Gai and Inori?"

"Yeah. Keido took them in and raised them by himself I didn't know the full details but they were struggling to get by and Keido stepped in."

"Whoa...! I had no idea. Now I feel lik a total moron and jerk."

I really felt terrible to those two Keido may be the only important person in the entire world and I just tarnished him in front of them. They must really hate me big time. Okay! Time to go apologize. As I steeled myself I heard the front door flew open, Aargh! She's back that annoying monster.

"Shu! Get outta here! I need you to carry the groceries and my suitcases."

As I walked closer I saw Gai and Inori siting at the couch sitting totally stiff almost exactly as dolls. They must be scared as shit of Mana the Terrible. I walked towards them both and bowed my head and spoke "I am truly and honestly sorry for what I said earlier. If any of you can forgive what I said I would really appreciate it." I didn't dare look at them that look of anger prominent on their faces.

"Shu!"

"I see your older sister is as annoying as ever."

"Tell me about it. I miss the way she was so quiet when we were on Oshima." I replied to my uncle's joke.

"Coming!"

"It's about time. Oh! and dad's in the garage bringing the rest of the stuff."

 **(Inori's Perspective)**

"Why did he just apologize?" I whispered to Gai sitting next to me, who weirdly had a small smile on his face.

"He realized a mistake he made earlier and he came to apologize for it."

"What mistake?'

I asked as I was seriously trying to rack my brain to find out when it happened. And all of a sudden I heard an obnoxious sound coming from the hallway.

"Uncle Keido! You look beautful as always, just kidding."

"And you're as annoying as ever, Mana the Terrible."

I immediately noticed Gai's cheek warm up and him flinching a bit when he saw Mana. She quickly noticed us wearing a simple pink top and a blue jean with white sneakers. She walked towards us carrying a bag in her left hand and said

"You must be my niece and nephew which Uncle Keido adopted, right?"

"Yes!"

Gai shouted which made me flinch in return to his abrupt behavior and even Keido because Gai was usually a quiet person who would be caught dead outside his laboratory with his other scientists present with this abrupt behavior. I noticed a tinge of red on his cheeks and I swear Mana could see some as well due to herself being coated with Red. But as soon as it stared it vanished with Gai looking away quickly and Mana turning around and spoke.

"Um... Nice to meet you?"

"My name's Inori and this over here is Gai." I I hurriedly announced not wanting to be weird in front of our new family. Mana looked back at us and with a smile said "I'm Mana and nice to meet you as well. Mom! Shu's coming up the stairs with dad carrying bags and I'm gonna go change for the guests." At Mana saying I noticed Gai's cheeks getting redder and a movement coming from his Adam's apple.

"Gai, what's wrong?"

"Uh! Nothing... I'm alright Inori."

 **(Shu's Persepective)**

"Why in all that is good did you have to buy so many clothes for Mana? And where's my PlayStation Nine? That new game Guilty Crown is coming out."

"Hold up there! You still have to show me your progress Mana showed her university results this morning and that's why she's getting stuff ahead of you."

It's amazing how our country's weather works just a hour ago it was snowing and sky was fully clouded but now the sun is shining so bright and it's just so warm for tis jacket I'm wearing.

The thing my dad is referring to is my results shown at the end of every month when you work for Sephirah Genomics; they are a famous level Genomics company which helped funded my dad to create his own corporation. I have to work for them for a status of three months and this is my last one so now I have to put in everything.

As I walked towards the front door my neighbor walked by, Hare Menjou; she is a very nice person and very cute if I have to say so myself but never will out loud. She was walking there with her cute little dog, she does this almost every day in front of our house.

"Hello Shu!"

"Hi Hare, isn't walking the dog getting boring already?"

I replied to Hare's greeting and walked towards our houses front gate as Hare began to turn a shade of pink and answered "Not when you see a beautiful thing every day." I looked at Hare with pure confusion and said "Ah! You mean Tokyo Tower right?" And as I replied I could hear an inaudible sigh coming from Hare as she began to speak again.

"Yeah, it really is pretty when the sunshine shines down on it."

"Yes it is."

"Shu! Your mom and dad are calling."

And out Inori came walking as she saw me and Hare looking at her. Hare let out an inaudible gasp as she saw Inori and I wanted to ask but nothing came to mind seeing Inori being hit by sunshine, it was absolutely heavenly. Hare fingered my shoulder and asked in a whisper as Inori was putting on her jacket.

"Who is that?"

"Inori." I answered casually still inspecting every part of Inori; her beautiful face, her small but still seemingly lips, her beautiful crimson eyes and above all her bo-. Cough! Gone a bit too far there. She came out walking and glanced at hare for a long time before turning towards me.

 **(Inori's Perspective)**

'Who the hell is that girl talking to Shu?" I thought as I walked closer to them both and said "Hello my name's Inori." I announced respectfully but deep down I felt anger rise towards this girl which I didn't know why.

"Hello my name's Hare."

She replied and I repeated my previous words which Shu didn't quite catch because he was still outside "Shu, Your mother looking for you." He quickly reacted and said "Oh! Yeah! I forgot well Hare it was nice chatting to you but I have to go. You can come over later if you want to."

And with that Shu ran inside with an exclamation from Hare "Sorry! Family dinner we can do it tomorrow, right?!" Shu was almost inside but stopped and with a smile replied "Yeah! Sure." And then something in me lighted up seeing that smile. My heart began to pound and my cheeks went fully red. I also noticed a red tinge on Hare's cheeks as she waved goodbye with a smile.

"Are you family of Shu's?"

Hare as ked casually at me standing by the gate. I turned and replied "Shu's mother's brother adopted me and my older brother so in a sense yes and no." Hare had a surprised look on her face and said.

"Oh! Sorry for that."

"For what?" I asked quizzically.

"Many people don't like to talk about such things about adoptions and stuff and that's why I said sorry."

I looked at Hare confusedly. I'm always like this I can never understand stuff I'm not even sure what feelings are entirely. I can never keep my mouth shut about personal stuff. I snapped out of my daydreams at Mana calling from inside.

"Inori, Dinner's ready! My mom made her famous Chicken."

And with that Hare waved goodbye and walked away with her dog disappearing around a corner. I walked into the house. and closed the door.

 **(Shu' Perspective)**

'What was Inori and Hare talking so long about?' I thought to myself as I placed the dinner plates on the table as directed by mom. Soon Mana joined in and whispered quietly.

"What do you think about Gai?"

"Huh?! Just to state something Mana, I'm not gay so don't even ask me."

"He's cute right? And I think he really likes me and I him."

"La-la-la! I'm not listening."

"Hey did you see Inori's been eyeing you all day from the couch she and Gai have been watching TV from."

At those words I quickly shot my head up and stared at Mana in disbelief. She looked back at me and smiled once she saw the red staining my cheeks. Mana smirked and whispered "You like her also. So what's the big deal with me talking about how I love Gai? Because I know you'll definitely talk about how you love Inori later."

After diner me and Inori went outside wearing our jackets and sat on the patio staring towards the stars and she suddenly spoke "I love the stars they look so beautiful." As I sat there I didn't even take heed of her words and thought back to how she invited me outside of her own volition. I was so deep in my thoughts of confessing to her that I suddenly spoke it out loud.

"I love you, Inori."

 **(Inori's Perspective)**

As I mustered up the strength to tell him how I felt about him and that this feeling was supposed to be what's known as love. When we and Gai sat at the couch I asked him what this warm fuzzy feeling was in my chest he answered.

"It's love."

And I noticed he flinched when I asked that question and his cheeks lightening up with red. I looked at my hands resting in front of my chest and with every thought I thought of Shu; he's brown hair and his red brown eyes staring at me.

This is love.

When he said those words that he loved me I froze due to me wanting to say th e exact same thing back to him. He quickly looked away and muttered "I'm sorry... you wouldn't want to-" I quickly cut him off and replied

"I love you to."

And after that everything seem to fell in place and I honestly expected Shu to run away with a socially illiterate person like myself, but he didn't.

 **Three Years Later**

As two people were lying in bed there bedroom door was sneakily opened and in padded four two small feet they made their way on the bed with the two adults unaware of what was going on and immediately jumped up and down with occasional yelling "It's Christmas! Mom! Dad! Get up!"

 **(Shu's Perspective)**

"Aww Come on! Just five more minutes..." I complained at me and Inori's two children called Adam and Eve as it stood in the Christian Bible. As I complained the two children didn't heed and still jumped up and down. Frantically yelling.

"Can we open presents?!"

"If you two get off we might consider it."

Came my wife's reply as she started to get up on one elbow and glared at our kids. They both took heed immediately and climbed down only to ask "Can we go now?!" Inori said "Go downstairs so long we'll be right down." Both children ran at full speed out the door and laughing Eve asked her brother "I wonder what mom got me?" Adam simply replied "I hope dad got me something cool!"

As they both were gone Inori turned to face me and I the same and said "Hello beautiful." She smiled and replied "My King." After her reply I kissed her on her lips tasting her lips which tasted like strawberries so early in the morning

'How does she do it?'

I thought but was interrupted by Inori mounting herself on top of me and just layed there on my chest and whispered "I Love you Shu Ouma." and I replied.

"I love you Inori Ouma."

 **The End**

 **A/N:**

 **So how'd you like that pretty long I admit but had to show my power of Fluff. I apologize in advance for Inori not becoming a singer and believed she could do more help in the role I placed her. Also her role I don't actually believe there is such a profession but had to incorporate Genomic Resonance.**

 **Just showed Hare and Tsugumi as side characters doing their own thing. Wanted to add more but next time I'll write another one if I can and incorporate the others in.**

 **Shu helping his dad was actually a plausible theory I came up with due to Shu being a kind of support Hero and in the beginning of the anime acting** **like one with Gai doing all the Hero-ism work. Wanted to show that Mana was also a bit evil with the nickname Mana the Terrible.**

 **Read and Like and Review if you like.**


End file.
